Scary Kids Scaring Kids
by 13th of never
Summary: Neji's a bastard but Gaara wants him. Now all he has to do is to get rid of Sasuke and Naruto without losing everything in the process. NejiGaa, SasuNaru…
1. Life's a bitch and then you die

**SCARY KIDS SCARING KIDS**

**-chapter one-**

_Life's a bitch and then you die._

**I do not own Naruto. Be thankful. **

A dim light that came through the window allowed him to see through his pearly eyes directly into the green emerald ones underneath him. Entangled in a dance of lust and passion, he could only curse such beauty, as he motioned himself in and out of his lover earning low moans and yelps.

It was a beautiful sight indeed, the red hair that contrasted dramatically against the pale skin, the bright green eyes that expressed all that his face didn't… the slim body squirming under him, and the soft skin that burned his finger tips. It was too bad…

Right now he had him pinned to the bed, his legs around his waist pulling them closer together, one hand playing with his long brown hair, the other caressing his side, as if enticing him to keep going, not like he was planning to stop. His hips rhythmically moving towards him; faster and faster. His hands occupied with the other's body, running them across the perfect torso and the tights, pulling him closer, thrusting deeper, unable to tear his eyes from his partner's face.

Biting back moans, he heard him whisper his name; he kissed him rather roughly and made his way to the neck where he proceeded to leave a mark.

Their breaths were hectic, as they realize that they would reach their climax soon. They began to move a little faster, grinding and stroking harder. Soon after the redhead came on both their stomachs with a loud moan that the other muffled with a kiss, he did not need to wake his entire family. He managed a few more thrusts until he came inside his lover and then collapsed on his side, still panting and sweaty, motioning to lay on his back while pulling the smaller teen into a kiss, positioning him slightly atop of him.

"We need to get some rest, we have school tomorrow" he said in a whisper, receiving just a nod in response. He hugged the younger boy tighter as he drifted into dreamland.

… It was just too bad that he could not keep him.

**_In the morning_**

"Hey, Gaara hurry up, we're going to be late" the pale eyed guy said, while putting on his clothes.

"Hnn…" A cool response that contradicted what was happening on the inside. '_Now, what the fuck was I thinking?! -Spend the night, that way we won't run late in the morning- he said and I agreed, like I didn't know where this was heading. Fuck, he marked me, the bastard, how am I going to explain this to Sasuke? So much for the first fucking day of school_'

Gaara kept mentally fuming as he applied his eyeliner and finished dressing up. This kind of thing had been happening for a while now. The 'tutoring', their 'friendship', were just a bunch of over rehearsed excuses to run to him.

People would say that he was crazy to trade Sasuke, UCHIHA SASUKE, for this guy, Hyuuga Neji. It wasn't that the latter was that bad, they actually shared about the same social status and they both were beautiful, it was just that Neji wasn't as popular because he was an asshole. Plus both dark haired teens happened to be long time rivals.

That's how this whole thing started, actually. When Gaara first arrived to school after moving from Suna, they made a bet to see who would get him to date them first. It wasn't like he had been used like an innocent little kid, he new about the stupid bet all along, but decided to play the game.

At the end, he had chosen Sasuke. He told himself it was because he was better for him, plus he had been real nice; really made an effort to court him, and they had a great time together. Then he realized why he really had done it, the first day he visited Neji for his 'tutoring' sessions: to win the Hyuuga's attention, to make the elder want and lust over him. He used one to get to the other, just like what they had done with him. He had been dating Sasuke a good four months, and had been sneaking out with Neji for three.

He knew Sasuke only cared about him so much; he knew he just keep seeing him to show off to Neji, but the other just didn't care. After all; Gaara had gone further with the latter. Sasuke had caught him with a bite mark once, he had blamed it on Naruto's childish games; the raven seemed to pay no mind to it, so Gaara left it at that. But that one had been a little mark, barely noticeable, there was no way the Uchiha would let _this_ go that easily.

Quite honestly, he didn't gave a shit about what the raven thought, but he knew too damn well that once it was over with him, Neji will dump him on the spot. After all the only reason why he was so interested was because he wanted to piss off Sasuke, to mock him.

He sighed. There was no way he could tell him that this meant much more to him than being simply fuck buddies or revenge material. He couldn't tell him how he wanted to be only with him, because he would laugh at him and hurt him mercilessly. After all; he was a bastard, and that's what had been so appealing to Gaara in the first place.

In reality, Sasuke and Neji were much alike. It was just that the first wore his emotions on his sleeve, was irritable and impulsive, he acted without thinking, just how other way he would've end up dating a guy he didn't really care about and that happened to be the best friend of the object of his affections?

The hurt look on Naruto's face was the only thing Gaara truly regretted, but a couple of apologies and the offer of dumping the Uchiha had been enough. He knew the blonde too well and was sure that he wouldn't make him do anything. Silly Kitsune, was too considerate.

Neji, on the other hand, was more of an evil genius. He was very rational, took everything under consideration and always had an ace under his sleeve. He was one to plot more than to act like an idiot, and was coldhearted enough to perform every stage of his plans perfectly, obviating whomever he had to step on to do it. And to top it all; he acted cool, like an innocent kid. Had polite manners and knew how to act around people. One seductive, hot bastard he was.

Gaara was a lot more like Sasuke, their personalities just clashed. They would fight for every other thing and resumed not to talk to one another until the thing was forgotten. No apologies, no nothing. They spend more time angry than together. The redhead chuckled as he realized that his relationship with Neji was far more stable than the one he had with his alleged boyfriend.

Gaara couldn't even begin to explain the fascination he felt towards the pale eyed teen. What he knew was that being a step was enough for the time being. He didn't mind being used as long as he got to stay by him. The whole thing just made him feel more like a whore, and he had no excuses to defend himself. He just hated and loved the Hyuuga at the same time, for making him feel the way he did.

_**At the Uchiha manor**_

Sasuke got up feeling a little drowsy but very, VERY pleased. Yesterday he had been hanging out with Naruto for the whole afternoon, and they made plans for him to pick him up in the morning. He was glad the blonde had accepted him as a friend again, after all they went through, just because of that damned bet; Gaara was not worth it. And now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen or talked to the redhead in three days. Whatever. He was probably too busy being the Hyuuga's whore. They still thought he didn't notice, when it was so damn obvious, he just couldn't get himself to care. He had better things to be focusing on, like Naruto.

As he got downstairs he spotted his brother sitting at the table, while his caretaker, Kakashi, was preparing them breakfast. Itachi was the head of their late parents business, and would use whatever excuse he had at hand not to be there early. This time it had been the first day of school, the younger Uchiha couldn't remember how many times he had heard Itachi telling who he supposed was his secretary about how sick his otouto was, and how he'd have to stay home to take care of him. One would think, since he was the owner of the company that not wanting to go was enough, but apparently Kakashi had just rubbed his weird habits in him. There was too much rubbing between those two. Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear it from the mental images.

Still, he couldn't help but love his family. Even if he and Itachi could never stop the feuds, those two guys were all he had. When his parents were alive, his father had been an asshole, the reason why Itachi wouldn't allow himself to fail or show emotion, '_Uchiha's are not weak'_ he would say. Sasuke sometimes found himself missing his mother, but he thought it was just inevitable; the woman had been an angel.

Kakashi had taken care of them, being the only family friend they had. Itachi had been 16 and Sasuke 11, Kakashi was barely 21. By the time Itachi was 17, he and the scarecrow were already a couple. Sasuke didn't mind, it was none of his business. Nearly four years have passed now.

He ate his lunch, said his goodbyes, ponder on the fact that Kakashi would wake up early to make breakfast but would never be on time for his classes, and motioned himself towards his car, looking forward to pick his friend up. He was a happy panda right now.

_**On Neji's car**_

Neji was driving, the redhead on the passenger's seat, he was humming the lyrics of whatever song they were listening to. At every red light, he would pull is companion on a breathtaking kiss, stopping only when the honks of the cars behind theirs informed them that the light was now green. As he realized something, Neji addressed his _friend._

"Oi, Gaara, whatever happened with the Naruto thing? You said you'd help me" he said, mocking a pout and making his partner's eye twitch a little.

"I'm working on it" said the other, truly disgusted.

"I don't think you are putting much effort into it, love"

"It's not my damn fault he's not as naïve as he used to, plus he doesn't trust you"

"Aw, but you promised!" he stated on a childish way.

"Don't worry; I'll do it… for you"

The dark haired teen smirked as he eyed the redhead beauty, who couldn't hide the fact that he was really, really jealous.

"I know you will, love"

The truth was that Neji couldn't care less about the stupid blonde, but that would be a hell of a way to get back at Sasuke. He knew his rival had a thing for the guy for a long, long time; in a way, letting him get Gaara had been part of the plan. That way he could get Naruto and make the Uchiha suffer endlessly. Plus he guessed it'd be a good fuck.

Who would've thought he'd actually end up caring about Gaara? He dismissed the thought. Being with him would get in the way of everything, so he was content with the fact that he only had to snap his fingers for the redhead to come crawling to him. He gave small smile to his companion, who scowled at him. He was just so damn cute.

_**Naruto's ride**_

Naruto's house was a disaster, especially in school mornings. No, reword, Narutowas a disaster. Weekdays just weren't his thing, and being up so early could only bring doom. So he was always late.

Including today, his first day of school. He heard Sasuke's car honk outside, but he was nowhere to be ready.

Soon after he heard a knock on his door, but he still couldn't find his shoes. He rushed to the door and yanked it open while storming towards his room and yelling at Sasuke to get comfortable, that he'd be done in a second.

Sasuke got inside the small apartment, eying the place and slightly laughing at the lack of organization skills the blonde had. He spotted the shoes by the couch and called at Naruto. The only response the blonde could muster was a sheepish grin followed by his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Dobe"

"Don't call me that bastard!"

"Let's go" the blonde followed, out of the apartment and into the car.

Once on their way, the blonde kept ranting about random subjects, mainly videogames and ramen, and then he spoke to the raven.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up, I don't know what I would've done coz Shino couldn't make it"

"No problem, dobe"

'_Wait a second'_ and then it hit him

"Shino?"

"U-uh. He lives kinda far from me and has to give her little sister a ride or something, so he couldn't make it"

"You and him…?"

"Yeah, kinda. We hooked up during summer break, it's nothing too serious yet"

'_yet?'_

"Oh"

And with that most of his happiness got swept away. He remained silent, sulking on his seat, as he heard the gorgeous blonde rambling on his side. He'd have to kill him, that Shino guy, what was he thinking? Naruto was HIS. Or at least he would be, in time. It wasn't serious _yet,_ it would never be.

"How come you didn't pick Gaara up?" asked the blue eyed teen, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Umm, we had a fight and we weren't talking" he said, a little too casual.

"Oh, sorry to hear that"

"Hnn" _'Why would he be sorry, he should be glad'_

"Sooo… what did you guys fought about"

"Don't remember"

"How come you don't remember?! It must have been something big for you to stop talking to each other"

"Doubt it. I thought Gaara would've told you about that"

"Ummm, no" Sasuke saw the uneasiness that surrounded Naruto. How stupid, of course Gaara wouldn't be rubbing their relationship on the blonde's face; even he had that amount of common sense.

"Oh. It happens a lot, it must have been nothing. I guess it'll be fixed once we talk at school" He knew there will be no talking, but that was all he was willing to explain.

"Ok" was the only response from the blonde, who remained silent for good thirty seconds before he continued to talk about random stuff, Sasuke back to only listen.

Some minutes later they arrived at school, they saw Neji _and_ Gaara, getting out of the first's car. Naruto waved, Sasuke glared and Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow as he glanced at the passenger's seat of his boyfriend's car and then scowled. Neji gave a small smile and waved back at Naruto, while on the inside he was enraged to see the effects that the Uchiha had on Gaara. _His _Gaara.

**Author notes:**

Ha ha. Umm.

The title, Scary kids scaring kids, is also the name of a really cool band.

Thanks to Darka-Chan, for being so nice and agreeing to Beta this :)

6 AM and I, really not working.


	2. Little kids kicking chairs

**SCARY KIDS SCARING KIDS**

**-chapter two-**

_Little kids kicking chairs and sticky floors_

**I do not own Naruto. Be thankful.**

_**Last chapter**_

_Some minutes later they arrived at school, they saw Neji and Gaara, getting out of the first's car. Naruto waved, Sasuke glared and Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow as he glanced at the passenger's seat of his boyfriend's car and then scowled. Neji gave a small smile and waved back at Naruto, while on the inside he was enraged to see the effects that the Uchiha had on Gaara. His Gaara._

_**A little before that**_

The Hyuuga parked his car in the parking lot at school and then turned to face his companion with a thoughtful and somewhat concerned look on his face.

"We're early" such statement earned him a glare from the red haired teen, who was busy trying to get rid of the hickey on his neck with a spoon. He had seen his older sister Temari do this many times; he just wasn't sure it worked, and so far it didn't. He sighed in annoyance and resigned, arranging the collar of his shirt so that it would cover it before he took off the seatbelt, following the moves of the one on his side.

"I told you that right before we left the house; we could've grabbed something to eat" said the youngest, not giving importance to his words.

"I didn't want to be late, since it's the first day and all" Neji said, sounding sarcastically innocent, "Besides you never eat".

Truth was, Neji always tried to get out of his house as soon as possible; Gaara knew this, but it wasn't a subject that could be discussed, so he just let it slide.

"Let's go inside then" said the redhead and motioned to open the door, but the Hyuuga grabbed him by the arm and pulled him softly back to his seat, Gaara just asked "What?"

"Let's wait here until the bell rings" he stated, the other one gave him an incredulous look while he shook his head and then smirked, as he realized the dark haired teen was eyeing him.

"I'm not gonna kiss you".

After hearing this, the Hyuuga deepened his stare, and moved slowly towards the other male. He stopped until their faces practically touched, his lips right on the side of the other's he then went up to the redhead's ear, brushing his lips slightly against the now blushing cheek. Once he reached his destination he blew on his partner's ear softly and caressed the ear shell gently with his nose, causing the smaller boy to shiver. Right after that he returned to his seat, leaning his back against the window and turned on the stereo. Then he addressed his confused companion.

"No, Gaara, _I'm_ the one that's not going to kiss _you_".

The redhead huffed, he would've told him off but he found out that his brain had gone on stand-by and couldn't come up with anything. He resumed to go back to fix his clothes, noticing that his tormentor had picked up a book and wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

A few minutes later, Neji decided it was ok to go, since it was almost time for the bell to ring. That, and the fact that he saw the car that he knew belonged to his rival turning around and he wanted to see what would happen if Sasuke saw Gaara coming out of his car.

Once out of the car, they met with the inquisitive look of one pissed off Sasuke and a hyperactive blond waving happily at them from the passenger seat. Gaara couldn't help but to be mad, partly (well, mostly) because of the blond and the fact that Neji was smiling at him, and also because he was arriving with his boyfriend -not that he cared that it was Sasuke, but because it seemed like yet another thing his 'friend' would take from him. It was pure jealousy.

On the other hand, Sasuke just couldn't believe that Gaara had actually dared to show up with the Hyuuga. He didn't fail to notice that Gaara was pretty mad himself, but he just thought he deserved it. Naruto was oblivious of everything happening in his surroundings.

Sasuke parked his car not so far from where Neji had his, expecting Gaara to catch up with them. Even if he didn't exactly love his boyfriend, he still reserved the right to show possessiveness over him, especially around the Hyuuga.

Once he and Naruto got out of the car, they advanced to where they'd be in sight of the other two males who were already on their way towards them. Gaara walked towards Sasuke, knowing he was expected to do so; as he cached up to the taller teen he reached out to peck the raven on the lips, Sasuke grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers, turning around to glare the Hyuuga that was a couple steps behind chatting merrily with Naruto.

If Neji was bothered or uncomfortable he surely didn't show it, he kept talking to his blond companion who, even if he tried to hide it, was a bit thrown off by the sudden display of his friends. He thought it wouldn't affect him anymore, apparently he was wrong.

"Hey Gaara" he said, his voice sounded the same as always.

"Hi"

"Let's go" Sasuke voiced, not bothering in hiding his anger glaring all the while to Neji. Gaara just rolled his eyes while Naruto yelled "Ok, see you in school Neji"

Neji gave a smile mind to Naruto "See you later" and wave to all of them as he walked alone towards the school. Once he was away the tension between two of the remaining teens just grew higher. Neither of them said a thing, not to each other or the person walking by them, they just allowed their anger to fly freely between them, still holding hands.

"Who do you have class with in the first period?" asked Naruto, trying to break the tension a bit, like he had tried for a while now.

"Kurenai" said Gaara, in his cold monotone voice

Sasuke tightened his grip for a bit before responding to the blond, in a low and somewhat calmed voice "Iruka, how about you?"

Gaara scowled and looked away.

"Me too!" he said brightly

"Ok, then we can walk together after we take Gaara to his class"

"I can go by myself" the red head replied as he tried to pry off his hand from Sasuke's.

"It's ok Gaara, it's on our way anyways" said Naruto trying to ease up the mood a bit.

They kept walking in the same way they were doing it earlier until they reached their classrooms.

_**At class**_

During class Sasuke had talked to Naruto until the latter was forced to change seats, which had been a terrible move from the teacher, because the blond had ended up really close to Kiba, who was his friend and prank mate.

Since the class was merely introductory, he found himself thinking about Gaara. He hadn't failed to notice the gigantic mark on the red head's neck; he wondered, like many times before, if continuing with the lie was worth it. All the actions of his boyfriend would steal the little glory he had won from the bet. He hated being played with, and that's what was happening. He knew the Hyuuga was laughing at him and it angered him.

He wasn't sure why he had never broken up with Gaara, he remembered that they actually got along fine, as long as it had nothing to do with them as a couple; in other circumstances they would've been great friends.

But right now it was all a big mess. He decided the best thing for him to do was to end it with Gaara that day. He'd have the room to work his way with Naruto too, it fitted perfectly. Still he didn't feel all that comfortable.

Meanwhile Gaara was bored out of his mind in his class, he was sulking too. All this time he had been laughing at the kids that hung around Neji, thinking how stupid they were for believing that that the Hyuuga would fall in love with them just because he'd screw them. It had been Gaara's pride to be able to say that he was with the older teen knowing fully well what was happening, but seeing him getting interested in somebody in a different way than just fuck them was a bit more painful than what he was willing to admit.

Sasuke seemed to exist to make things worse. Gaara could not blame him for acting the way he did, even if he hated the hypocrisy, he had decided to play the game. His was all his own fault, but still he could allow himself to be mad.

At some point he also knew what he was doing to Sasuke, how he was toying him, but that was just not his priority. It was not bad to look for himself since getting together with the raven had brought him more trouble than anything: mostly everyone that knew Sasuke hated him for getting between him and Naruto, fangirls (and guys) of both Neji and Sasuke teased him, if it wasn't because he wasn't one to mess with he would probably be bullied; and last but not least; his relationship with Naruto had been damaged to no end.

Naruto had been the only thing that had stopped him from doing worse. The blonde never left his side and comforted him, even if he didn't know exactly what went on. He was being a friend, even if Gaara could no longer appreciate it. The red head was disgusted with himself because even when Naruto had done nothing but stay by him, at the time being he felt nothing but rage and envy and jealousy towards him.

_**Later**_

Sasuke was heading to his locker, he had left Naruto on his own and Gaara was no where to be found, well, nowhere he had bothered to look. He was postponing the meeting with the red head; he thought it would be easier if he didn't have to pretend any longer until he could break up with the green eyed teen.

He had his headphones on, even though he wasn't listening to anything. It kept people away, since mostly everyone knew he didn't like being bothered while listening to music; they failed to notice that when he did listen to music he liked to share it with the world, playing it at the highest volume possible. Didn't matter since he was able to be by himself and clear his thoughts.

A couple of feet from his locker he met with his rival right there in the hallway, they just glare to each other like they always do, no words exchanged, no fits no reclaims not anything, because that would ruin their polite intentions to fuck each other up. He reached his locker while the Hyuuga stopped to get some water.

Sasuke heard a couple of guys talking about him… and Gaara. They probably thought he couldn't, otherwise they wouldn't be saying what they were saying.

"The guy is such a slut, I don't even know why Sasuke bothers being with him" he paused and the other guy just nodded "I mean, the guy would fuck anything that comes his way, he used to screw his brother's friends before Sasuke, I heard it from a guy in their class" he continued his rambling for a bit longer.

Sasuke was upset, as much as he didn't know much about Gaara he knew that wasn't true, and even if it was true, there was just a handful of people that could talk shit about the red head and get away with it while he was listening. They might not care that much about each other, but Gaara was still his boyfriend.

He was about to express his thoughts with a couple of threats and a bit of physical violence to emphasize the point that they were not allowed to have an opinion about Gaara. He closed his locker forcefully and turned to where the guys where a moment before and then stopped on his track eyes widened at the view in front of him: his rival, the always so calmed and composed Hyuuga, was beating the shit out of the guy that had been trashing Gaara mercilessly. Sasuke then came to realization; in all of his years of rivalry he had never, not once, seen the Hyuuga react. Not to a single thing he had done as response to anything else. The older teen had certainly heard the same conversation Sasuke had, so there was only one logical explanation for the sudden outburst… Sasuke was going to have to re-think his relationship status with Gaara.

Sasuke watched how in a matter of seconds two teachers tore his rival from the other kid, who was already badly bruised and bleeding. When they lift the Hyuuga up and he spotted Sasuke he gave him a venomous glare as he pried his arms from the teachers. His anger was noticeable even in his features and Sasuke could feel himself smirking.

"What happened!?" asked a teacher to a unperturbed Sasuke

"I don't know, I wasn't listening and they were already fighting when I turned around" he answered while pointing to his headphones, he gave a smug smirk directed to his rival "but it was a good show, _thanks_" he had found what appeared to be his rival weakness, that was more than what he thought he'd get when he got up that morning; his day couldn't get any better.

"If I found out you had anything to do with this…" teacher warned

"I didn't" Sasuke stated evenly

The other teacher was taking a fuming Hyuuga away, while the one talking to Sasuke helped the abused guy up to take him to the infirmary.

"I'll keep an eye on you"

Sasuke nodded annoyed "Can I go to my class now?"

"Yes, go"

Sasuke send a warning glare to the other kid that took part in the conversation, this time he didn't care if the warning look on Neji's face towards the kid was more menacing; he just wanted to get a point across. The guy was so scared he was stuttering and couldn't form coherent sentences.

He left to his classroom right after, smirk still on his face and plans forming in his mind.

_**After class**_

The rumor of Hyuuga Neji finally getting physically violent had spread fast. Everyone knew and all kinds of versions as to the reasons why had surfaced.

Gaara had heard, and even when it sounded improbable it was just too much to be just a rumor, so once classes were over he went straight to the detention room. He had spent a significant amount of time in said room; he knew the path all too well. He saw the teacher getting out of the room, in the moment he was spotted the teacher talked

"Wait inside, I'll be right back"

He nodded, surprisingly he didn't have detention this day, but there was something he needed to do.

Inside the room Neji was sitting in the table in the middle of the first row, he was thinking about what had happened, sure he had thought of making the guy's life a living hell and make him wish he was dead, but while his mind was plotting, his body was acting. For him it made no sense, the little sense it could make he hated. The door opened to reveal a smirking red head.

"My, my, so the rumors are true" he walked towards the older teen

"Hn" he then leaned back in his seat slightly.

When Gaara got to where the Hyuuga was he sat on his lap straddling him. His arms on the taller teen's neck, while the other's where on his waist.

"I just had to see it for myself, what happened? Was he talking about your split ends?" he asked mockingly

The older teen just smiled and kissed the red head softly on the lips; Neji licked Gaara's lip who immediately granted entrance to the exploring tongue. Between them, there was no such thing as battle for dominance; they knew who dominated and who was dominated, and were perfectly fine with it.

The red head gasped as Neji's hand grabbed his ass and pulled him closer; Gaara began to rock his hips slightly while one of the raven's hands traveled through his back underneath his shirt, Gaara moaned into the kiss. They parted for air and Neji moved down to Gaara's neck, licking his way down, and then begin to suck on the mark he had previously made, trying to bring it back again.

"D-don't" Gaara said, breathing heavily

Neji retreated and pushed Gaara away, in a way that he was still on his lap, just not near his groin. Gaara let go of Neji and leaned in the table behind him arms crossed, if he would've been any other, he would've been pouting.

"So what happened then?" he asked again

"The guy was talking shit about my dear cousin and, since I can't just let any idiot insult my beloved family, I reacted violently, shame on me" he said, in a mocking monotone and grinned at Gaara

"Ok then, now tell me what really happened"

"That's the truth Gaara, I can't go around changing the facts"

"The guy will rat you out"

"Only if he wants to get himself killed"

Gaara chuckled "How bad did you get it?"

"I'm a Hyuuga love, I'm surprised I'm even here" which was true, any other kid would've gotten expelled or suspended at least "They gave me a week, since the team's tryouts starts next week. Why are you here anyways? What did you do now?"

"Nothing just came to visit" he said smirking.

"Idiot"

"I have to go; Sasuke's giving me a ride"

Neji's smile faded "Go then" he removed his hands that had been resting on the younger teen's thighs.

Gaara got up and leaned to kiss Neji again, who responded halfheartedly

"Come to my house later" it wasn't a question nor a suggestion, it was a command.

"Sure, see ya" the red head waved while walking out.

Neji just fixed himself and straightened in his chair, going back to his musings.

When Gaara was walking away the teacher spotted him "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have detention today, I was just paying a visit" he said nonchalantly, the teacher huffed and yelled something about this not being a place to hold meetings and stuff; Gaara just kept walking.

_**Away**_

Naruto was waiting patiently for Shino who was gonna give him a ride home right after his meeting with the biology club, of which he was the new president. Hinata spotted Naruto and went to talk to him, she had a couple of things on her mind and Naruto was a good listener.

"Hi Naruto"

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" he said while bouncing on his seat, patience was something he was born without.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Hinata said blushing.

"Yeah, of course, is everything alright?" he stopped the bouncing and concentrated on Hinata.

"No, well, kind of, I'm a little confused" she said

"What happened?"

"You know what happened with my cousin Neji?"

"Yeah, he beat the crap out of some kids because of some muffins; who would've thought he was a muffin freak?"

Hinata sweat dropped "Umm, no, that's not what happened. Apparently he beat that kid because he was saying mean things about me"

"Well then he deserved to get his ass kicked"

"He apologized"

"That's good!" he said in a cheery voice

"That's not it, Neji would never do that for me, he would laugh or something, plus I don't get why that guy will say things about me, I don't know him"

"Well, maybe Neji teases you but I don't think he'll let anything happen to you and this shows it, right?"

"I still think there's something else to it"

"You're over thinking now, just relax; I doubt anyone will say anything about you now, and well, you can talk to Neji later and thank him, he'll probably explain what happened too"

"I guess so, maybe when I talk to him I'll understand better" she still looked doubtful.

"Yeah. Do you know if Shino's gonna take too long?" Hinata was a member of the club

"No, he should be out any time now"

"Oh, ok" he started bouncing again.

"Thanks for listening Naruto" Hinata said, bowing lightly

"No problem"

_**In the way home**_

"What are you going to do later?" asked Sasuke to Gaara, who was playing with Sasuke's cell phone

"Hang out"

"With whom?" he furrowed his brows, he knew the answer

"Neji"

"Tell me something Gaara, what the fuck are you trying to do?" he was getting angry

"Play with your cell phone?" he dropped the thing when Sasuke glared at him "You knew he was my friend, you know he's tutoring me"

"I thought it was just during the summer" he pointed

"He's helping me out now too, is that so bad?"

"The fucking mark on your neck is"

Gaara holds his neck with his hand in the place the mark is located and then drops it

"He didn't make it"

"Then who did!?"

"Some guy you don't know. Why are you so fucking concerned anyways? I thought you were real happy driving Naruto around"

"It concerns me because you're my fucking boyfriend! And Naruto has nothing to do with this"

"Right" he looked outside the window, he didn't like to fight with Sasuke, and it was too much of a hassle for nothing.

"Shit" he kept driving

Once they got to Gaara's house he just got out of the car and slammed the door, Sasuke drove off right away.

Gaara entered his house, his sister Temari was in the living room

"Let me guess, you and Sasuke had a fight?"

"How do you know?"

"Cause its Monday"

Gaara nodded, like the statement was the most logical thing he have heard and walked up to his room.

_**Later, later**_

Gaara was sitting on Neji's bed while the latter was working on his computer

"I'm bored" the red head stated

"Did you bring the work sheets and the books?"

"No" Gaara said while looking at Neji as if he was crazy

"Are you in the same class as Hinata?"

"Yes"

"Let's go see if she has them, then"

And then he dragged the red head away

…

Hinata was walking, still thinking about the chat she had with Naruto earlier that day. She absently opened a door and got into the room. Promptly she let out a scream, took her hands to her face covering her eyes and got out of there as fast as she could muster, murmuring apologies.

She never thought on walking on Gaara and Neji… naked on the bed; she never considered such thing, especially because it was _her _room.

…

When the door opened and after Hinata hurried out, Gaara, was left slightly startled and panting referred to his lover

"I told you this wasn't such a good idea"

The other smiled brightly and kissed the boy under him softly on the lips and then down his chin to his throat, stopping near the ear and then said in a rather husky tone.

"Where were we?" and then they continued with their… activities.

…

Hinata went to her sister's room and drop herself on the floor, trying to get rid of the images and obviating her sister's questioning. She decided she'd stay there, until her bed and well, thinking about it, until every piece of furniture was replaced by new ones or she received another room. She didn't need to speculate about just how perverted her dear cousin was, and knowing him, he would do anything that would disturb her and disrupt her life forever. She'd stay safe, in Hanabi's room, under the bed…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I finished it!

Yeah... coolness. So yeah.

Thanks to everyone who reads the story. Really.

Chapter one was re-posted. Yeah.

This chapter was happily groped and beta-ed by Darka-Chan, _thanks a lot yo!_


	3. Lovers walk asleep

**SCARY KIDS SCARING KIDS**

**-chapter ****three-**

_Lovers Walk Asleep_

**I do not own Naruto.**** Yay.**

_**Scathed wings**_

For a second there, everything was good, everything was in place, it was right, it _felt _right. Even thought it really wasn't, even when he knew it probably would never be, it just felt like it couldn't be more perfect.

It was that fraction of time in which they will just lay there, silent and free, when Neji wouldn't leave, when he'd hold him or lay along side him, caressing him or toying with his hair like he was doing at that moment, what made it all worth it. There was no need, there was no want or longing, they were just there with each other and for each other.

"I have to go threaten Hinata" said a low tone voice like darkness spreading and consuming the light

"Right now?"

"Yeah" a body standing up

Skin and touch were gone, the warmth turned to cold, a hand reached out

"Can't that wait a little longer?"

Mistake

Everything shattered to pieces. He was needing, he was wanting, he was longing; the void on his chest returned full force as he begged to a merciless God to return his prayers, he'd never get anything from Neji, after all what kind of god would he be if he gave in so easily?

"No, it can't" The older male said while putting his clothes back on "Fix yourself and wait in my room; I'll be right back" and he was gone

Gaara sighed and got up, the most important question in mind as he got used to his usual and particular hell.

'Where the fuck is my underwear?'

_**Single **__**servings**_

Why did he always end up outside that house unable to ring the bell or knock at the door, he would never know. Even though he would much rather be somewhere else he always ended up there, staring at the freaking white door from inside his car. He'd seen her peaking through the windows the first few times, he'd come out after that; she stopped after a while and then he never was home. To have to _endure_ the bitter taste of knowledge and disguised defeat was something he had gotten used to by now, didn't mean he liked it in the least.

After thinking it through Sasuke had decided not to break up with Gaara. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't as he saw a chance ahead of screwing up the Hyuuga; he hoped for this not to be false hope. He took his cell phone, swallowing his pride, dialed a number he probably never had before.

Back in Neji's room Gaara was again drowning in boredom. He heard his phone ring, he answered it absently, after all the only ones who called him were Naruto and Temari… and Neji, but Gaara knew it wasn't him

"What do you want?"

Sasuke scowled 'What the fuck' "When the fuck are you coming back?"

Too deep voice "thought you were with Naruto"

"Are you still at _his_ house?"

"Yes"

"When are you coming back to your place?"

"Don't know, later"

"I'm picking you up, be ready I don't want to have to wait"

"FUCK YOU" too late, Sasuke had already hung up. Gaara sighed, he had two options: to piss Sasuke off even more by not coming out, or come out, avoid further confrontations with Sasuke and piss Neji off; he voted for the latter, especially because in Gaara's twisted lovesick mind the fact that the Hyuuga got pissed meant that he cared, and the more he showed it the better.

_**At Hanabi's room**_

Neji walked up to his little cousin's room, a maid told him that Hinata was seen walking in there, he opened the door without knocking and questioned the younger Hyuuga.

"Where's Hinata?"

Hanabi tore her eyes from the TV and looked up to her cousin, being used to his antics she just answered in a bored tone turning her sight back to the screen "Under the bed, what did you do to her?"

"Hinata come out I need to talk to you _now_"

The shy girl dragged herself out from his safe spot and out to the corridor where her cousin awaited her, once out of the room he began to walk, with her following a couple steps behind, some time later he turned around to face her, she took in a breath in surprise while he started talking.

"About what you just saw… I'll confide it will not leave your lips or I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life, is that understood?" his tone was low and threatening.

She never tried nor could hide the fact that she was dead scared of her cousin, ever since she could remember she had been, a single look could bring her to tears and she wouldn't be surprised if she was crying at the moment but amazingly she wasn't.

"I-I w-won't s-say anything, I-I p-promise"

"You wont if you know what's good for you" he began to walk away, she let out a sigh wondering if it was safe to head back when Neji stopped "Oh, and about your room, don't worry there are only a couple things you might would like to replace" and then he walked away. Hinata shuddered at the thought and memory of what she had witnessed and headed back to Hanabi's room.

_**About the same time but not really…**_

Gaara got out of the room, since Neji hadn't come and he was leaving earlier than what he had originally planned, he had no time to waste, not that he was planning on doing something in particular or anything.

Almost as he left the room he saw Neji coming back

"Where do you think you're going?" said the Hyuuga with a smirk on his face as he approached Gaara "Gee, Gaara you can't even do one simple thing, I think I'm going to have to punish you" by this point he and the red head were face to face, before he grabbed Gaara flat against him. The latter immediately wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, as the Hyuuga continued his walk to his room.

"It's not my fault, you took too long and I got bored" Gaara started to kiss Neji's jaw line.

"Excuses"

"It's the truth!" he nuzzled his face on Neji's neck and said in a purr "Don't you believe me?"

By that point there were already inside Neji's bedroom next to the bed

"Nope" the raven threw Gaara on the bed so that he was lying on his back

Gaara chuckled and push himself up a bit with his elbows while Neji crept up the bed, positioning himself between Gaara's legs. He traced the younger teen's leg giving him ghostly touches, he followed the path of his hand like he was mesmerized by it until he reached Gaara's chest and pushed him down, so that he was again lying on his back.

He then began to rub Gaara's chest and stomach over his shirt, moving downwards to his thighs and legs, then back up to his sides and shoulders.

He traced his hands to Gaara's stomach once again and then he lowered himself to kiss him lightly. Gaara sneaked his arms to Neji's neck and pulled him downwards, so that they were pressed together.

Neji withdrew from the kiss and sat up, untangling Gaara's arms. He got up from the bed and went to his computer.

"What the hell!?" Gaara yelled in frustration.

"I have work to do, stay on the bed"

Gaara threw a pillow at the Hyuuga but did as he was told, for like… two seconds, then he walked over to where Neji was and sat on his lap. The taller teen allowed him to do so, but continued with his activities. Gaara entertained himself with Neji's earlobe, while the Hyuuga instinctively leaned towards him.

After that he moved down to the elder's neck, licking and nipping on it gently, being careful as to not leave any marks. Neji's hand was now caressing his back under his shirt. Suddenly Neji pulled Gaara back by the hair so that he was looking up at him and attacked his lips.

Their kissing became heated and Neji stopped only to get rid of Gaara's shirt, the redhead mimicking his moves. They got out of the chair, working on each others pants while getting off their shoes, as they approached the bed, not breaking the kiss

Gaara's hand made his way inside of Neji's pants (which were almost completely off) and underwear and started fisting him slowly. Neji smiled in Gaara's lips before he pried Gaara's hands away and pushed him to the bed. He jerked Gaara's pants off and threw them away and then he removed his own pants.

Gaara opened his legs waiting for the Hyuuga to position himself who got on the bed and flipped the smaller teen around so that he was lying on his stomach, and then released him of his boxers.

The Hyuuga placed butterfly kisses on the younger's shoulders, neck and back. Gaara was getting impatient; he could feel Neji's still clothed erection pressed against him and tried to get rid of the piece of clothe to no avail.

Neji bit down hard on Gaara's neck and heard him moan his name loudly; he kissed him on the cheek and murmured "You know what babe? I don't think I'll get tired of this anytime soon" Gaara smiled while Neji sat up and slipped off his underwear.

Gaara got up in all fours. Neji slipped two of his fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva. He slid one finger into Gaara, who whimpered in return, he made a couple movements back and forth before adding a second finger.

"Goddammit, Hyuuga, could you be any slower?"

"Oh, shut up" he slid his fingers out "just know that I won't stop even if it hurts you"

"Whatever"

Neji positioned himself and slammed hard against Gaara, who bit his lips and clutched his hand in the comforter.

To Neji, Gaara's body was like an addiction, every curve, the creamy skin, it was perfect. Gaara wasn't one of those disposable partners he'd occasionally find, no, he was special, he was _his_.

Neji continued to thrust into Gaara, trying not to cause him much pain but not holding back either. Gaara didn't say a word; he wasn't one to complain. Soon the redhead started to move against the Hyuuga meeting up his trusts. The pace began to raise, moans and groans getting louder.

Gaara felt how his arms were failing him and lay on his elbows. Neji yanked Gaara's arm to the back, stretching it and pushing Gaara's back down with his other hand, as he pounded on him, hitting his prostate mercilessly.

Every little action of the redhead made Neji go crazy, how he touched and traced his lips, how he kept his eyes shut and the way he frowned as if concentrating on the feeling. Neji could no longer hear Gaara's screams and moans, too caught up in his own pleasure, but he was sure they were both close.

A few more trust and Gaara came. Neji let go of his arm and trust a couple more times before releasing himself.

He collapsed on the side of his lover. His own eyes shut. It didn't matter. Whatever it was the redhead did to him, he wanted it. It didn't matter that Gaara was bound to fuck his plans up, he wanted him.

Through his shaky breathe the redhead spoke "you're an asshole".

_**SKKI**__**IIPPPP**_

Neji and Gaara were lying naked on the bed, the red head was resting his head on Neji's chest; they were holding hands, caressing each other's fingers softly.

"I still think it's a good idea" murmured the younger

"It's the stupidest idea you've had since I met you" was the dry reply

"It's not!" the other retorted lifting himself up to glare at the Hyuuga

"It has no practical use whatsoever"

"It does!"

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"What?" the Hyuuga spat. He was sure it was someone trying to reprimand him for being too loud. So what if Gaara couldn't stay quiet while they were fucking, was that a crime?

"Excuse me, Neji-sama" it was the muffled voice of one of the maids "But there's someone at the door waiting for Gaara-san"

"Oh Shit!" The red head got up quickly and started gathering his scattered clothes "I forgot Sasuke was coming to pick me up" he paused and scowled at the Hyuuga "you probably planned this, didn't you?" he glared at Neji as he realized he had put on his pants but not his underwear, which once again were out of sight.

"If I would've known he was coming I would've told the maid to let him in" he had a look on his face between amused and annoyed, if that's possible, then he threw Gaara's boxers at his face.

"Asshole" said the younger while sticking some crumpled papers along with his underwear on one of the pockets of his hoodie.

"Get the fuck out of my room"

"Pick me up tomorrow".

"OUT!"

Gaara took a picture of the naked Hyuuga with his cell phone's camera and ran off.

_**At Sas**_**uke**_**'s **_

Gaara appeared running through the mansion's doors and bolted inside of Sasuke's car. Sasuke looked at him expectantly but all he got was a "What?" and a quirked eyebrow, he sighed and drove off.

"Did you get your homework done?" honestly, what else could've he asked? Why's your underwear in your pocket? He had to go to the non-obvious stuff.

"Yeah" Gaara showed him the crumpled papers that in reality were copies of Hinata's work and the main reason for the girl's current traumas.

Sasuke stared at him with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"What matters is that the answers are correct not the prettiness of the paper" He said stuffing the papers back in his pockets.

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots, I just love homework" he replied sarcastically.

Sasuke kept his gaze on the road, because he didn't want to get mad and start yelling, that wouldn't help his reconciliation with the red head; neither would the other's swollen lips, the marks on his neck, the messed up hair and other reminders of what 'getting the homework done' meant to his boyfriend, but he had to suck it up. Denying the imperfectness of life was getting one step closer to seeing it perfect.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent, Gaara was playing with the radio and Sasuke kept focusing on the road. It went like this until they reached the Sabaku residence. Sasuke stopped the car; it had been a long time since his arrival to this house with Gaara wasn't violent.

"Well, thanks Sasuke" he reached out to kiss the black haired teen who very reluctantly complied. A small chaste kiss.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning"

"Don't worry, Neji will be coming"

"I wasn't asking Gaara" a very visible scowl on the dark teen's face

"Don't you have to pick up Naruto? You'll go out of your way" Gaara was not patient. He wasn't the kind to take orders lightly either, and he was beginning to be annoyed.

"I can make it work"

"I already told Neji"

"Well call and cancel!" long pause, a scowling red head, an upset Uchiha "I want to make this work. Why do you have to make it difficult, just cancel." it took every little drop of self control not to snap, but he managed.

"Whatever" Gaara once again left angry and got into his house.

Sasuke was doubting. Definitely. But he had no time to pace, this was something that had to get done without much thought, or wouldn't be get done. Why such hurry? Cause everything about it screamed WRONG. But teenagers have the capacity to ignore that little voice called conscious and send it far, far away.

_**Home s-wee-t home**_

Gaara walked into the house bumping on Temari as she went down the stairs, she stared at him and with an amused face she pointed an accusing finger "You had sex"

Gaara began to wonder if his sister had some sort of psychic powers "Why the hell do you say that?"

She brushed passed him towards the living room "Cause that shirt is not yours and your underwear it's on your pocket"

Gaara looked down to confirm her sister's words

"Tch, just don't mention it to Kankurou"

"Don't mention me what?"

"That he's a whore and just had sex with multiple men" Temari said nonchalantly

"WHAT THE FUCK!" After hearing his brother yell, Gaara made his way upstairs leaving the nonsense behind

"I'm just playing, it was probably just one" said Temari in a calming tone

"Are you aware that's our little brother you're talking about? Our _baby_ brother?"

"Yes I am, the point is that I'm no his mother and you're not his father and even if we were he wouldn't listen to us, so let's just accept the fact that he's soon to be pregnant"

"Not funny"

"Yes it is" she said with a grin

"He's still with that Hyuuga Sasuke?"

"Yup"

"Well, at least he has the money to pay for child support"

"That's right!" Temari chirped happily.

A loud scream could be heard from Gaara's room. Temari just giggled as she sat down in the couch on the living room along with Kankurou and turned on the TV.

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

Beta-ed by: Darka-chan. Thanks a lot.

First off, an apology to everyone who reads and likes this fic for the fucked up tardiness of this chapter. Sorry.

I have a perfectly good excuse for the first two months though, you see I died.

By the time second chapter was posted I was close from graduating from university, so I had a lot to do. Then I took what you may call vacations, I went to my parent's house and then to some other places in which I couldn't keep on writing.

As for the rest of the time, well, I'm a procrastinator, I'm lazy and I tend to fall asleep in front of the computer.

And this chapter, it's like, blah. There's not much plot, just like in my head, but I just couldn't like… you know, keep waiting.

--**Edit**: fixed some small typos and such, one little mistake that was haunting me (in the last part, it made no sense to me like it was so I couldn't leave it).


	4. Little critters of nature

**SCARY KIDS SCARING KIDS**

**-chapter ****four-**

_Little critters of nature_

**I do not own Naruto. WoOT.**

Gaara dropped himself on his bed. He was feeling tired, sore, confused and mad at life for giving him a sister, he let out a loud scream while debating on whether he should call the Hyuuga or not. He couldn't believe Sasuke hadn't noticed or if he had why he didn't say anything. It made no sense, for him Gaara must be a nuisance, something that he got into due to his stupidity, he was supposed to want to get rid of him like he was some nasty illness, but instead he had said that he wanted to make this work… what the hell was up with that?

Their chat in the car had been a bit too corny for Gaara's taste; it wasn't like they cared about each other that at least should be taken for granted. So why try to save something that was destined to fail since the very beginning? Sasuke was planning on something; this could no longer be about the bet. But what was it?

He needed to find out and for that he needed to play nice for a couple of days, if Sasuke had something on Neji that he didn't know about, he'd find out. Who knows, maybe he could get something good from it. So with that in mind he grabbed his phone and dialed a well known number.

_**Scene changer**_

Neji had just taken a shower and was getting ready to go out and manage some business when his phone rang. He noticed that it was Gaara, hadn't he just left? It wasn't like he wasn't pleased, he loved it when the Sabaku couldn't stay away from him for too long; it just showed how he had the redhead wrapped around his finger. He answered.

"You took my shirt"

Gaara chuckled "Not like it's anything fancy"

"Hn. Why are you calling?"

"Sasuke is picking me up tomorrow morning"

"And I should care because…"

"You don't have to come get me, you asshole"

"I wasn't going to"

"Whatever"

"Was that it?"

"He said he 'wants to make this work'"

The Hyuuga frowned

"Aw, how sweet of him, maybe he'll propose" he said sarcastically

"I'm serious Hyuuga, that's just weird, why would he say something like that?"

"For as much as you would like to think otherwise, I really don't care about your life"

"You know you're a real bastard… I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"If I can't help it"

"I'll wave at you from my boyfriend's car"

Neji chose this exact moment to hang up. Had that little bastard just traded him for the Uchiha? Neji inwardly clenched his fists; he was trying to calm himself as something unknown took over him. No, he wasn't bothered about how Sasuke's will had topped his, or how Gaara had easily gave into Sasuke's commands, he wasn't bothered at all, he'd just have to have a little talk with the redhead and remind him who he belonged to, he needed to calm down and forget how the Uchiha must be mocking him '_he wants to make this work_'; Neji was unaware of the deep scowl in his face, his clenched jaw and fists, all he was aware of is that he needed to let something out, hence he threw the closest object, being his cell phone, hard against the wall and watch as the little pieces of the artifact jumped all over before grabbing a chair and throwing it against the door.

There was some knocking followed by a voice.

"Neji, is everything alright? Neji? Open the door" a voice whose owner was unmistakably his uncle.

"Go away!! Leave me alone!" he plopped on his bed.

No he didn't care about any stupid move the Uchiha wanted to pull out, Gaara was _his,_ that much he was sure of. However, the nagging little feeling inside him when Gaara 'informed' him of it, reminded him of his 'relationship' with the Uchiha brat, that really did unnerve him and it was something he didn't appreciate.

Gaara, on his part, only stared at the phone. He was used to the Hyuuga treating him like that, not that it didn't hurt but he was no fan girl. It wasn't like he couldn't handle it. Besides he had told him about what Sasuke said only to see if it was useful to him, not to try and get him interested, or at least that was what he convinced himself of.

_**Next morning**_

Sasuke arrived at Gaara's house before he picked up Naruto. Not because it was the best way to do it due to their route to school, but because if he did it any differently, things would get ugly. He didn't have the time or patience for ugly… not in this fine morning.

He didn't honk or anything, Temari spotted the car and called Gaara. She was getting out from the house too. She waved at Sasuke who in response only nodded and then Gaara got out and approached the car, making very noticeable he was not happy when he kicked the tire of Temari's car, who only said "It's not my car's fault you jackass!"

Gaara flipped Temari off and climbed in Sasuke's car, once he sat and buckled his seatbelt without saying a word.

"Are you really this mad just because I came to pick you up?"

"No"  
Sasuke shook his head and drove off towards Naruto's house.

"Then what is it?"

"Stuff" Gaara saw the look on Sasuke, one of annoyance and he could tell the raven was pissed off too "It has nothing to do you, I had a fight with Temari, I..." he trailed off, uncertain of what he was going to say "I want to make this work too" he offered a smile, even though he didn't even knew what he was doing.

Sasuke was shocked, to say the least. He had thought Gaara will be certainly pissed, that he could deal with (or ignore), because he knew the redhead most likely wouldn't leave him anyways. But this... what the hell! He had been lying, what if Gaara wasn't? No, it couldn't be. For sure something had happened with the Hyuuga to make his boyfriend mad, Temari didn't hold such power. It didn't matter; the more Gaara cooperated the easier it would be for him. He smiled at the younger teen "That's great".

"Let me see your cell phone"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; no tender moments for them.

Naruto's house wasn't close but it wasn't particularly far either, especially from Gaara's house. They got there and honk at the blonde, but both of them knew better than to wait in the car.

Both teens walked over to their friend's apartment and knocked on the door, they heard a muffled 'coming' and a sound of what could be deciphered as the blonde tripping over something and knocking it down.

Gaara saw this like the perfect opportunity for his revenge on Sasuke, when he heard his friend approaching the door he pulled Sasuke towards him and covered his lips with his own, gripping the raven's arm with one hand and slipping his free arm around the taller teen's neck.

Naruto opened the door "Ah, Sasuke-teme you're..." he caught the sight of his two friends making out at his very door and his smile faded immediately "...late".  
The other two separated right away, Sasuke trying to hide his mortified look, Gaara looking as though everything was fine with the world, Naruto forced a smile on his face again "Hey Gaara"

"Yo" the redhead responded giving him a two finger salute.

Sasuke cleared his throat "Are you ready?"

"Ah, just a bit, come on in!" and then he ran back inside.

"It's been forever since I last came here" Gaara said absently

"Yeah, I know" the blonde replied from the other room

"Did you ever find your hamster? What was his name?"

"Mr. Spooky? Nah, he disappeared"

"Too bad, he was cool"

"Yeah he was. Ok, I'm ready, let's go!" and everyone got out.

_**At the car**_

Naruto kept babbling about everything and nothing, Sasuke was sulking and Gaara was playing with Sasuke's cellphone and occasionally answering to the blond.  
"So Naruto, are you still going out with Shino?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah"  
"Did you fuck him already?"

Naruto blushed madly and Sasuke shot him a glare

"Shuddup! How can you say that!"

"It was just a question Naruto"

"Have you slept with Sasuke?"

"No!" Sasuke answered rapidly, Gaara stared at him for a bit and then continued his talk

"You should go out with Neji" a very heated, very angry death glare from Sasuke was directed his way

"I don't know, I mean he's nice and all, but..." he looked at the fuming Sasuke "I don't think so, I like Shino better"

And with that Sasuke went back to sulking.

"Ok" said Gaara. Well he tried to get Naruto to date Neji and it didn't work, what else could he do?

After a while they reached the school, Gaara spotted Neji by his car, being mobbed by some fangirls that usually didn't approach him for fear of the redhead biting their arms off. All in all, Neji was collected enough not to try and bite fangirl's arms off, unlike Gaara and Sasuke. Used in the right way, fangirls were a very good resource.

Gaara smirked, and as he promised once they passed by him he waved at him, reclining his head on Sasuke who at the very moment had slowed down. The raven didn't miss the tiny glimpse of rage on the Hyuuga's face, who outwardly waved back and smiled lightly to a very energetic Naruto that was waving too.

As they walked towards the school, Sasuke and Gaara were holding hands, unlike the first day Gaara made small talk with Naruto, as much as he was able to anyways; Naruto didn't need replies, he needed listeners.

Sasuke and Gaara were used to pretending to care about each other, it looked really natural, even if holding each other hands were for them the same as holding a bottle of water, you might be more comfortable without it, but it doesn't bother you as much and you need the water.

_**S**__**chool**_

The first classes went by uneventful. And then lunch break came.

Gaara was still wondering what the hell had gotten the Hyuuga in trouble and the older male refused to tell him, which irked him to no end. So he had to look for the other people involved in the mess: the kid Neji allegedly beat the shit out of, the other dude, and Sasuke.

Of course the latter wouldn't say anything, so he had to look over for the weaker ones that could be easily targeted. Except, the guy Neji beat up didn't show up and was rumored to leave the school, partly because Hiashi, Neji's uncle and Hinata's father, had said that he would not tolerate to have his kids in a school where they were being disrespected, threatening to leave with his large contributions if the kid wasn't suspended. The school had bended over for him, like always.

The other thing that made the kid not want to fight (after all he was the one who got beaten) was that the pressure of one angsty Hyuuga who wanted to kill him was too much for him to bear. The weight of those eyes silently threatening to leave him lifeless if he said a word... too much.

So that only left the guy who was with him at the time for Gaara to interrogate. So the plan was to approach the guy at lunch and ask him politely what had happened.

Gaara spotted the guy entering the bathroom and followed him, once inside he grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. So much for his plan. Before he could say a word all the other kids had gotten out, probably to give them some privacy or for fear of Gaara's murderous look.

"I want you to tell me what happened yesterday with your friend and the Hyuuga"

The guy meeped, and stared at Gaara trying to decide what was better: being murdered by the psychopathic redhead or having his life ending in the cold hands of the Hyuuga...

"H-he was s-saying some s-stuff..."

"About what?"

"H-Hinata-san..."

Gaara narrowed his eyes "Liar"

"I-It's the truth!"

"Don't lie to me or I will kill you! Just tell me the fucking truth and I'll think about leaving your limbs in a shape in which they'll someday recover!"

"T-that w-was i-it! I-I s-swear on God!"

"Liars go to hell" he said in a low threatening tone

"And bullies to detention" Gaara looked back and saw Kakashi holding his perverted book leaning next to the door not looking at him "for 2 weeks or till I get bored of you being there, depends on how fast you let him go"

"I wasn't bullying him, we were just talking" he said while releasing the guy who immediately ran out muttering a 'thanks' to the teacher.

"Do you really want to spend all your school years on detention?"

"Of course, I have nothing better to do in the afternoons" he motioned to the door "See you after class, _Sensei_" and then got out. Utterly frustrated at his failure on getting information, until he remembered who else had detention and then he went off humming in glee.

_**Later  
**_Gaara met up with Sasuke once classes were over, Naruto was there but Shino wasn't.

Gaara walked up to them and hugged Sasuke by the waist burying his face on the raven's neck "I have detention"

"What did you do now?" Sasuke didn't push him away but didn't embrace him either.

"Threatened to kill a guy"

"What did he do to you?" asked Naruto

Gaara shrugged "Nothing at all… Where's Shino?"

"Fixing stuff for Science Club. He's president now and they start recruiting new people next week"

"That sounds rather boring" said the redhead

"Shut up" countered the blonde

"I can't wait for you; I have to meet up with Itachi"

Gaara released his grip from the boy "I'll be fine on my own"

"Surely"

"Let's walk him to detention and you can walk me to science club"

"Who will walk me to my car?" he said jokingly to the blonde

"What are you six? You can walk on your own"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Whatever, let's go"

_**Detention!**_

Gaara walked into the room destined for detention. Usually he was always there, and the first couple of weeks nobody joined. He wondered if he should feel bad about the Hyuuga breaking his perfect strike of being the first soul who got detention every year. Probably not.

Said Hyuuga was already there, sitting on the front row, looking straight ahead; the teacher wasn't even there yet, still he was there sitting quietly like an obedient little kid.

"Well, hello there partner" the redhead said grinning

"For fuck sakes Sabaku, is it impossible for you to do something without getting caught?"

"Kakashi was onto me" he replied as he calmly approached the seats

"Sure" he said in a monotone, not even bothering to look up to Gaara anymore.

"Ok I lied, I wanted to keep you company"

The Hyuuga looked over at Gaara, his face showing slight distaste.

"No, actually you were trying to pry on my business and failed at it"

"Cause my life revolves around you? You're so full of yourself _Hyuuga_"

"Stay out of it"

"Just tell me what happened already"

"It's none of your business and you better leave it alone" he spoke in the same cold tone and impassive face.

"Well, what if I don't?" he sat in Neji's desk and move to hold a strand of the elder's hair between his middle and index fingers.

"Don't get on my bad side, Gaara"

"Just admit that you threatened those kids" he was met by the same serious face "You're so mean to me"

"Stay out of it"

The redhead sighed letting go of Neji's hair "Sure..."

"You're such an idiot; I don't even know why I favor you, you could at least have been more discreet about it"

"I was... in my mind"

"Baka"

Gaara chuckled "Yeah, yeah… let's cut to the part where you touch me inappropriately"

Neji grabbed the redhead's arm and yanked the shorter male towards him until he was on his lap, the Hyuuga slid one of his hands under Gaara's shirt, pulling it up and exposing most of Gaara's back; the other hand was gripping tightly the redhead's ass, the younger did nothing more than blush.

"Like this?" Neji whispered seductively

"No…" he said with a wide grin prying the older male's hands off and seating on his lap instead.

"That little stunt you pulled" the Hyuuga spoke while placing butterfly kisses on Gaara's neck "better not turn on me" he nibbled on the younger's earlobe "cause that would prove to be very, very bad for you".

"And here I thought you liked the stunts I pull to turn you on"

Neji chuckled and bit Gaara on his jaw line. It wasn't a proper bite it was more like pressing his teeth on Gaara's flesh.

"You're so stupid"

"Come on, let's see what's in the teacher's desk"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be dragged over. Gaara pushed him into the chair and sat on his lap before he started fumbling over the drawers;

"So what did you tell Sasuke?"

"About what?" He responded while inspecting some folders, the elder rolled his eyes at the answer

"About what he told you yesterday" Gaara threw the papers back in and shut the drawer

"I thought you didn't care"

"I don't" he pushed Gaara off him and got up, Gaara sat on the desk

"I told him... that… I wanted to make it work too" he spoke slowly, as if double thinking saying it, trying not to look at the other teen, Neji smiled at him.

"That's good" he walked towards him placing himself between the younger male's legs, hugging him by the waist and kissing him. Once they broke from the kiss the redhead spoke

"Let's sit down, the teacher is about to come in" there was some noise outside that supported the shorter teen's statement.

Neji let go of Gaara and allowed the latter to climb down the desk, just as they heard the teacher walking towards the door, the Hyuuga pulled Gaara by the arm and slammed him on the chalkboard pressing his body against the smaller frame.

"What th-"

The redhead was silenced by a pair of lips, his hands were in between the two bodies, not having time to comprehend what was happening was sporting a frown, though his eyes were closed. They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat.

The Hyuuga took a step back as Gaara jerked his head to the door frame to see a scowling Kakashi leaning on the door frame, the redhead glared at the Hyuuga since he was sure he had done it in purpose.

"Sit down and be quiet".

During the whole time they spent in detention Kakashi didn't stop glaring at Gaara, he didn't even read his porn or made them do something stupid to get out of their punishment for the day.

Gaara cursed his luck. Kakashi never attended detention and when he absolutely couldn't get out of it, he came up with any excuse to leave early. When Kakashi's phone rang and the silver haired man ignored it Gaara knew they were stuck there for a while. He knew he was screwed, since the teacher wouldn't keep what he witnessed to himself, he could see a new great fight with Sasuke coming up. Gaara took a glance at his companion who was calm as ever and grunted the Hyuuga was always trying to screw him in more than one way.

After detention Kakashi told Gaara to wait, motioning Neji to leave.

"I'll wait for you outside" the brunet whispered to Gaara as he passed by him, but it didn't go unnoticed by the teacher. The redhead nodded and walked over the desk.

"I hope you know I will inform Sasuke"

"There's no need, I'll tell him myself" the man gave a mocking grin before answering.

"Listen, I don't particularly like you, as a matter of fact I dislike you. A lot. I can't butt into Sasuke's business but let me tell you something, you keep this shit going and I will make your life a living hell"

The redhead snorted "I didn't know teachers were allowed to threaten their students"

"Oh, but it's not a threat, it's a promise. You can go now" Kakashi looked down at some papers that were sprawled over the desk; Gaara refrained from telling off his boyfriend's guardian and went towards the door, stopping before getting out.

"You can tell him, it won't change a thing. And you can go on and try to fuck me over, but just be aware that I will bring him down with me"

_**Outside**_

Neji was outside waiting for Gaara, he saw him walking out fuming and smirked in a very satisfied way.

Gaara approached him and punched him hard on his forearm but he just laughed at it.

"Not funny, you fucking asshole"

"Actually, it was"

"Bastard"

"The look on Kakashi's face was priceless"

Gaara's lip twitched upwards in a weird smile but fought it back

"Shut up"

They were making their way to Neji's car when Gaara's cell phone rang, it was Naruto.

"What?"

"Hello"

"What is it?"

"Say hello first"

"I'll hang up on you"

"I'll call you again and again"

Gaara sighed

"Hello"

"Hey! How are you?"

"Just peachy"

"Want to come with us for a ride?"

"Us?"

"Kiba, Shika, Shino, Sasuke-teme and me"

"Sasuke is going?"

"Yeah, I'll convince him"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere, Kiba's sister is lending him her truck"

"Ok. Come get me at Neji's?"

"Yeah we will, see you in an hour or two, k?"

"Sure, see ya"

He flipped his phone close.

"Who was it?"

"Naruto, we're going for a ride or something, they're picking me up at your house in two hours"

They arrived at Neji's car and climbed in.

"Whatever. I need to go get myself a new phone first"

"What happened to your old one?"

"Accident"

"What kind?"

"Hiashi"

"Oh, so by accident you mean you threw it at Hiashi's retreating back once he closed the door?"

"Shut it"

Gaara chuckled, he was typing something on his cell phone.

"By the way I got something for you"

_**With Sasuke**_

His phone vibrated on his pocket, he was on a meeting with Itachi; he would take him on occasion to let him see how he handled stuff at the office or when he was meeting with important people. He had a message.

_We need to talk. See you with Kiba._

_Gaara_

The raven's eyebrow rose and then he got a call.

_**AN: Author Notes and such**_

I finished! I finished!

Thanks to Darka-Chan for editing this and stuff.

Thanks to all the people who read and to those who also review, really, you make my insides flutter with joy.

You have no idea how that made me laugh.

I got a job. Two jobs. I have no time to do jobs. But I got 'em.

This chapter was supposed to be done by some sunny day in April but didn't happen… so I discovered that when I start a chapter I need to sit down and finish it at once or else it'll take me ages… But still isn't it awesome that it only took me two months this time?

I suck I know.

Laying down on the pervertedness. I think that's not a word but whatever. I think I was going out of hand, so yeah.

I noticed that there hasn't been any ShinoNaru yet, it's weird, so next chapter there will be some… stuff… see ya!


	5. Lame Excuses

**SCARY KIDS SCARING KIDS**

**-chapter five-**

_Lame Excuses_

**I do not own Naruto. D=**

****************************************

_**==Recap==**_

_His phone vibrated on his pocket, he was on a meeting with Itachi; he would take him on occasion to let him see how he handled stuff at the office or when he was meeting with important people. He had a message. _

_We need to talk. See you with Kiba._

_Gaara_

_The raven's eyebrow rose and then he got a call_

_**==Then==**_

Sasuke answered his phone with a bit of uncertainty.

"Hey"

"Yo! Sasuke, are you guys almost done?"

It wasn't like his care taker called him all that often, especially if he knew the raven's whereabouts.

"Nearly, everything ok? Itachi tried to call you earlier"

"No, not everything's ok, I need to talk to you" Kakashi sounded serious. When the silver haired man wanted to talk to him it was never for something serious. Serious stuff was for Itachi and then the scarecrow would mess it up and Itachi would do nothing about it. That was the way they worked.

"O~k… about?"

"I rather tell you in person. Come straight home, k?"

"Yeah, sure" Sasuke was intrigued, a little suspicious even.

"Hey, one last thing"

"What?"

"Tell Itachi that I love him"

"Fuck no!" The people from the meeting turned to look at him like he was mad, Itachi quirked an eyebrow, but soon they went back to their things. He could hear the older male laughing in the other end, oh how he loved to tick Sasuke off.

"See ya"

The Uchiha hung up and sat back on his chair. Not a minute had passed when his phone rang again. This time he was more than happy to answer.

"Hello" the raven answered with a low husky voice. No one was paying attention to him anymore since Itachi was busy trying to pry the business men from his ass, who seemed very fond of trying to kiss it.

Naruto shuddered at the voice by instinct.

"Who the hell keeps you on the phone for so fucking long you can't answer me right away? What if I had an accident? Uh? I'd be dead by now and you'd be so happy just chattering away!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Did you get in a freak accident?"

"No, but I could have!"

Sasuke shook his head "Kakashi called, but it was just a few moments ago"

"Yeah, yeah. So I have a proposition for you!"

"I hope is indecent" the raven answered

"What!? No! You perv" Naruto was blushing in embarrassment but he couldn't let it show, could he? "It's more of an invitation"

"I'm listening"

"Well, you see Kiba's mom is out of town and Hana's letting him borrow her truck since she's going somewhere, so we're gonna go for a ride, and I thought you should come…"

That sounded nice, more like ok, because Kiba meant Shino was around, but right then he could show that bug boy who Naruto should be with

"…I already asked Gaara, and he said yes…"

Or his slut of a boyfriend was gonna ruin things for him… now he got what that message meant.

"… so what do you say?"

"Yeah, I'll go. Where shall we meet?"

"Cut the fanciness Uchiha, I've seen you in your underwear"

"Well I know that Naru-chan" he repeated in his husky voice

"Shut up… So we pick you up at your house?"

"Yeah, ok, what time?"

"In like two hours or so"

"Or so… Kakashi said he needed to talk to me"

"Ok, but you'll go for sure right?"

"Of course, since you're so desperate to see me"

"Teme! I'll see you later"

"Bye"

_**==Farther==**_

Neji and Gaara were sitting on the car outside the Hyuuga's mansion; they just stayed there when they were done with the first's errands. Neji was reading and the redhead was lying with his head resting on the brunet's lap in deep thought.

Sometimes the whole situation just got Gaara too tired.

He was slowly getting unused at dodging all the possibly harmful blows that the Hyuuga threw his way. For a long time he had let Neji get the best of him, he'd let down his guard and stopped watching over himself; he stood vulnerable at the middle of _something_ and after all he'd done to prevent it, he had been buying it. All of it.

He had been fooled into the thought of Neji being in love with him.

He spent so much time trying to be aware of the consequences, to accept the fact that he was involved in a one way relationship and that he was nothing but an object to the Hyuuga… he tried so hard, but all this time he had been saying one thing and doing the complete opposite, and he knew he'd pay the price.

He wanted to will himself to be strong and endure it, because he wasn't ready to give up just yet. But he was gonna get really hurt if he waited, he just knew it. He knew it cause in that very moment of apparent peace between them he was aching like he hadn't in a very long time.

Neji on the other hand was trying to enjoy -as much as he would allow himself to enjoy-the time they were having, except that it was really weird not having Gaara all over him, still he didn't want to seem too interested.

"What's the matter with you? Are you tired?" the brunet spoke as careless as he could, go figure it was actually a hard task.

The red head nodded closing his eyes.

"Not like you're being forced to go anywhere"

Gaara inhaled and got up from the Hyuuga's lap

"I want to go"

"Is that the way you repay him?"

"What?"

"Naruto, you never deny him anything"

"Tch, it's nothing like that. It's just that I want to, plus I need to fix things with Sasuke, you ass"

"Whatever" he said trying to sound amused, even though he was feeling quite differently; ever since he and Gaara came back form the retrieval of his new cell phone, things had gotten terribly awkward between the two of them and it was actually getting him kinda pissed off, he didn't even know what was happening and that was even more annoying; still, he wasn't gonna risk his pride and ask about the redhead's problem. It wasn't like he was going to do anything about it anyways.

"Why do you think he's still with me?" the younger teen asked surprising Neji with the sudden change of topic.

"He can't admit defeat" he said soberly.

"What did he lose?"

"Nothing. He just lost"

"Why me?" Gaara was not even looking at Neji, he had his forehead pressed on the window staring at nothing, he didn't even want the words to leave his mouth, but he just couldn't stop it.

Neji stared at him, why had they chosen him? Well, he had been there, neither he nor Sasuke cared about him, he was Naruto's friend; he seemed like a challenge, or at least not as easy as mostly everyone else.

"There wasn't a reason" he said in monotone.

Gaara knew that, it was just that sometimes it was unbelievably painful to know you had two guys fighting over you for the sole reason of fighting. It was painful to know two guys wanted your attention but didn't even like you. It was painful to love someone who was using you and didn't bother to hide it nor did he regret it.

"Why keep it going for so long?" Gaara still didn't look at the Hyuuga he kept his voice low, trying to be as reasonable as he could, and also not letting his voice betray him by breaking.

"Just because, there's no reason, Gaara, just stop it" Neji was getting irritated, the conversation was pointless because there were never any easy answers and they weren't pretty either.

"I just want to know!" Gaara snapped, he was shaking trying to force himself to calm down; he hated to be treated like an opinion-less doll or like he didn't have anything to do with the matter.

"What for? So you can go on and sulk about it? You knew what was going on, I made sure of it; this is not a surprise for you"

"I know that! I just don't get why you would just pick a random stranger to go on and fuck him up that's all!"

"You're being a nuisance" Neji said as he got off the car. He didn't even bother to say anything else as he made his way into the house.

Gaara stood in the car for a little while, until he could somewhat stabilize himself, before grabbing his stuff and heading towards the large doors of the entrance. He was hoping Naruto would be there soon so he could get the hell out.

_**==in another part of town**__**…==**_

"So let me get this straight, the boyfriend is Uchiha" Kankurou was lying on the couch with a magazine in hand, he and his sister were discussing in the living room.

"Yes" his sister was walking around the shelves looking for something.

"And he's Hyuuga's sex toy?"

"Exactly"

"And both of them are filthy rich?"

"A-ha" she answered as she went upstairs.

"But they probably won't last until we take advantage of it?"

Temari stopped and sighed "No, they won't"

"What's the point then?"

"He gets laid a lot"

The brunette stared at his sister for a while "Meh, that's not interesting"

"He's not making it for a career you know, unlike you, you man-whore" she was already coming down, going through the pages of a thick book.

"I'm not a man-whore, I screw man-whores; it's different"

"Yeah, I wonder what Sakon thinks about it"

"Sakon is a man-whore"

"And what about all the girls you sleep with? You're definitely a man-whore" she slumped in the computer chair.

"I don't do women"

"What about Sakon?"

"Oh, yeah"

"One would think you at least have some taste…"

"Shut up" he threw a cushion at her but she dodged it. "So… are we ok with this?"

Temari shrugged "I'm ok as long as Gaara is ok"

"It seems like a time bomb to me..."

The girl only stared at him, her uncaring mask faltering. "I'm sure it will be fine"

"Is he involved?"

"What?"

"Is he involved? As in does he care about any of these guys?"

The blonde sighed and bit her lip "I hope not"

"Temari..." the girl looked over, her look reflected distress, he quirked an eyebrow "what's going on?"

"Don't worry" she offered a small smile "it's under control".

_**==Uchiha manner==**_

Sasuke and Itachi arrived to their house a little over an hour after the conversation with the Hatake. Sasuke hoped Kakashi wouldn't take too long cause he wanted to at least take a shower and look somewhat presentable by the time Naruto arrived. He could barely believe how happy the thought of seeing the blond made him, he was such an idiot, messing everything up for a stupid bet, but at the moment he could only look forward.

Like the good older brother he was, Itachi had been making fun of him all the way back home, calling him a love-sick puppy and things of the likes, but he had also been encouraging him to try to be with Naruto, in his own little way.

Sasuke knew he wanted it to happen, he just couldn't transform his feelings into actions... he wasn't sure why did he give priority to Neji's teases, he screwed up really bad. He wanted to close his eyes to the truth, but he knew that before Gaara, Naruto had been willing to be with him as his boyfriend. He could blame the Hyuuga, he could blame Gaara, but he knew the only one who was to blame was him, because he had taken Naruto for granted, he had thought he was gonna just waltz back to the blond and everything would be fine, without even thinking that he was hurting him.

He wondered if Naruto would give him another chance with time. It was a scary thought for Naruto to start looking at him as his friend or even worse, as his friend's boyfriend. He needed to cut it off with Gaara, but was he willing to give up his biggest chance to get the Hyuuga?

Kakashi greeted them and he abandoned his musings, he didn't need to get depressed. His guardians started making out and the raven walked over to the kitchen rolling his eyes. Sasuke got himself a glass of water and minutes later the older males got into the room.

"I'm gonna go change" Itachi spoke and then went upstairs, where his room was located.

Kakashi sat down, he wasn't all that sure of what he wanted to say or where to start.

"So, what was the important thing you needed to tell me?" Sasuke said taking a seat in front of the silver haired male.

"It's about Gaara"

"What is it?" he asked taking the glass to his lips, for the most part Sasuke was used to have both Kakashi and Itachi butting into his relationship with Gaara, apparently he had become more irritable since he started dating the redhead among other stuff, so he wasn't taken aback by the topic.

"I caught him kissing Hyuuga Neji on the detention room today" faster was easier, like a band-aid, Kakashi thought.

Sasuke stiffened, his grip on the glass tightening, his eyes open wide and fixated on the man in front of him; had he heard correctly? He tried to relax as he sipped at his water, his blood boiling in anger.

How dare he!? To make a fool out of him in front of Kakashi! They might as well just go at it in front of him! He wanted to beat the living shit out of them.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" the older man asked noticing the change in his charge's demeanor.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE OK?!"

"Calm down. We told you, a lot of times before Sasuke. We warned you this wasn't right"

"I fucking know that but I don't see how is it gonna fix anything right now!"

"You can leave him! For Christ sakes, Sasuke, I don't even know what you saw in him, what the fuck are you thinking? He has given you nothing but problems and he doesn't even care about it! He wouldn't even try to explain himself"

Sasuke was too mad to even think, he grabbed his head as a sign of desperation, he didn't have the will nor the energy to keep trying to put together a relationship that only served to get him angry.

It was all he felt, anger. He had lost in this game. He was being mocked, he was suffering, and he was close to losing the one he loved for good. But he still couldn't answer the question. He took deep breaths trying to calm down again.

"What are you gonna do?"

After a short silence the teen answered.

"Nothing; I'm gonna take a shower, I'm going out with Naruto and his friends"

"So that's it? Is that how it's going to be, Sasuke?"

The raven directed his caretaker an annoyed look

"Are you really just going to allow him to walk all over you, to make fun of you? I thought you had more pride than that."

"This is my problem, Kakashi, I'll handle it however I feel like. Now, I'm gonna go take a shower" he left the kitchen still fuming.

Kakashi was really pissed off, just what was it that Sasuke saw in that guy? Was he so obsessed with him he would let this pass? Both Kakashi and Itachi knew about the feud between their charge and the Hyuuga. The teacher couldn't fathom how Sasuke could be so uncaring about it. He had thought that he was gonna break up with the guy at the least; it just seemed like a scam to get him. But then again, he didn't even knew how Sasuke and Gaara's relationship was, everything had happened so fast, they were left out of the loop.

One day Sasuke was in love with Naruto, the next all he talked about was Gaara, he had never seen Sasuke so smug and proud as when he started dating the redhead; everything went fine until a few weeks later, when the raven began to show up in a foul mood, always angry and annoyed, later they found out there were a lot of fights and problems between them, A LOT. He didn't quite get why they were still together, they advised him to put an end to it but Sasuke wouldn't budge, he was stubbornly holding on to the relationship. And what now? Did he have to just sit back and watch that redhead twerp hurt his son? Like hell he was! He wasn't gonna give up that easily, whether Sasuke liked it or not.

_**==let**__**'**__**s get this party started==**_

Has it ever happened to you that when you're all out of your usual choices you have to begrudgingly give a chance to something new and then you end up liking it? _A lot_?

That's exactly how this started.

Naruto, after being betrayed by his two best friends, had been pretty much hiding in his room until his dad kicked him out to get some fresh air. He had gone to whatever place, he never was one to be on his own, but at the moment didn't want to be noticed all that much… so he had just been wondering around and then they found him.

Two guys from school to whom he was acquainted but never really hung out with, just because Sasuke and Gaara were always the best choice… _were_… the loud one told him how he looked like shit and needed to relax, the silent one had said that he should join them and that maybe it would help him clear his mind. He agreed just because he had nothing else to do and Iruka had said he wasn't letting him into the house until two more hours had passed.

Kiba and Shino were extremely different compared to Sasuke and Gaara. They had a long lasting friendship and they got along really well even though they were very different from each other; they respected their differences.

It was a concept Naruto was sure he never got with neither Sasuke nor Gaara. He had tried to see it that way, they were a lot alike and he was alien to their ways, maybe they were good for each other? But at the same time, what a bunch of assholes.

Gaara even got the nerve to ask if it was ok with Naruto, what the fuck? How the hell was he supposed to answer to that? Is not like he and Sasuke were together or were involved romantically, but he was really sure there was something there. Guess he was wrong.

Shino and Kiba had proven to be really good friends to him. That first day he just went on with what they had planned, he wasn't trying to be a part of it but after a while he just couldn't stop it. It was too natural to be around Kiba, who was as energetic as he was and they had a lot of things and hobbies in common.

And with Shino, well, Shino could adjust to them like nothing was the matter. It was weird, cause in a way he was like Sasuke, silent and stoic and stuff, but he just seemed to be utterly comfortable with loudmouth Kiba and himself.

He never thought their pranks were stupid, he simply stated that they would get caught and then helped them. Strangely enough he didn't get into half the trouble he and Kiba did, and that was admirable… and a little annoying at times.

Over the summer Naruto would only hang out with them, since Gaara was unavailable and he really wasn't in the mood to be around him; he had decided to keep talking to the redhead and not to Sasuke, since he felt more betrayed by the raven, being that he was the one who made a move on Gaara and not the other way around. He guessed he was pissed with both of them but he blamed Sasuke. Still it was awkward to be around either one of them.

As the time went by, Shino spurted out that he was interested in Naruto not only as a friend and then they had a date. And then another and another. It was weird. It didn't matter how much he and Sasuke were linked romantically they never went out on a date, ever. But Naruto refused to keep comparing Shino to Sasuke, it wouldn't be fair.

Kiba was their number one supporter. They still were friends and hung out together all the time, but Kiba always had some sort of excuse to leave earlier leaving them together (being very obvious as he nudged and winked at Shino not so discreetly).

After a while Sasuke called him, he decided he should forgive him, because he still wasn't sure if he had hurt him on purpose and he missed the bastard. Shino didn't even fuzz. He had said it was only natural since they had been such good friends so he was cool with it. Naruto felt like he could just kiss him.

To sum things up, Naruto was glad Shino interested in him and that he wasn't a bastard, and he felt attracted to the guy, so things were working out.

Naruto thought that since he was with Shino and he very obviously wasn't completely over the Uchiha, they needed to hang out together. That's why he decided to ask Gaara and Sasuke out with him, Kiba and Shino.

He half wished they didn't want to come, but when they did he felt slightly joyful. Of course, Kiba wasn't completely in love with the idea and after a little yelling they ended up calling Shikamaru and Chouji too, which wasn't a smart idea at all since the truck (a Ford's Ranger double-cab) only fitted 6 passengers (comfortably, that is).

The first ones who gathered were Shino and Kiba, who went to pick Naruto up. After that they went to get Shikamaru and Chouji and headed off to pick up Gaara.

When they got to the Hyuuga Manner, they soon spotted a redhead sitting just outside the main gate. He silently got in the truck, surprised to see that it was already full and his boyfriend wasn't even there.

The sitting arrangements were: Kiba driving, Shino on the passenger's seat, Naruto in the middle of them. In the back seat, Chouji behind Shino, Shikamaru in the center and Gaara right behind Kiba.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto saluted, everyone but Shikamaru seemed to be involved in some sort of happy conversation, and Gaara felt like he hated it already, even though he had just gotten in.

"Hi" was the gloomy reply. Kiba rolled his eyes and Naruto nudged him in the ribs.

Kiba happened to highly dislike both Gaara and Sasuke; he thought they were both assholes for what they had done to Naruto. He also thought Gaara was an ungrateful bastard who only thought about himself and he had always held a blind hatred towards the Uchiha. But he was willing to do an attempt to get along for Naruto and his side's sake.

"Everything ok buddy? You look like you just got hit by a train" the dog lover asked just to make some polite conversation.

"Just peachy" he said harshly and Kiba rolled his eyes once more.

"Suit yourself" the brunet muttered; it wasn't like he was just gonna let the little bugger set him off, they were gonna have a good time and if that meant having to ignore Gaara for the rest of the evening all the better. He drove off to find the Uchiha… he still couldn't believe they were doing this.

Some time later they arrived to Sasuke's house.

"Let me go get the bastard" Naruto told Shino got out allowing Naruto to climb out. Everybody stared at Gaara expecting him to get out too, but the redhead didn't made any move to show that he was going to follow the blond, so Naruto jogged towards the door by himself.

Naruto started ringing the doorbell like mad and shortly a very annoyed Kakashi opened the door.

"What's the hell is wrong with you?" he spat as he spotted the blond.

Naruto grinned "I'm looking for the bastard"

"He's upstairs" he said while moving to the side to let the significantly shorter male in "Hey, Naruto, where are you guys going?" the adult said already more relaxed.

"Nowhere in particular, just driving around I guess"

"Oh… Naruto, could I talk to you about Sasuke?"

Naruto knitted his eyebrows surprised by the request "Of course" he said with a smile.

"Oi, dobe. Let's go"

Sasuke directed his guardian a nasty glare, that melted right when Naruto grabbed him and to drag him towards the car.

Kakashi sighed "It'll be some other day Naruto"

"Sure"

"Have a good time"

"Thanks, see you later Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bye" he said monotonously. He wondered, as he saw the hint of a smile on Sasuke's face if things could be a little different, if only…

_**==Party time==**_

"You seem out of it, everything ok?"

Naruto asked Sasuke as they approached the truck. The raven seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Yeah, it is" he smiled at Naruto "don't worry".

Naruto smiled back at him in understanding.

"Uchiha"

"Aburame"

Both of them said with a respective nod. Naruto was the next to talk.

"So, Sasuke you'll go on the back but on the other side, sorry but seems like Gaara's gonna have to ride on your lap" the blond chuckled and then shouted "No butt sex in the car!" to this he laughed really hard followed by Kiba, Shino on the other hand, noticed the way Sasuke's features hardened at the mention of the redhead. The Uchiha leaned to the side to take a glance at the people inside the truck, since the glasses were blacked out.

"Everyone get your asses inside!" Kiba yelled.

"Ok, Ok, you don't have to yell dog-face" Naruto said while climbing in, Shino behind him. Sasuke walked over to the other side and opened the door; Gaara scooted over leaning up so that he could sit on top of Sasuke. The raven got in the truck and they settled neither of them spoke a word during the whole time.

"Fasten your seat belts" Naruto said as the Inuzuka drove off, no one in the back complied, cops would probably only notice the ones in the front anyways.

"So where to?" Kiba asked the rest.

"Let's go to the park!" Naruto suggested.

"The one with the lake?"

"No, the one with the waterfalls"

"What? Why do you want to go there? It's lame!"

"Screw you, that park is cool"

"Let's vote"

"Shut up and drive dog-breath"

No one agreed or disagreed with the idea so they headed to the park.

Once there, Naruto took pictures of them in the fountains, it was pretty boring, like Kiba had predicted so with a smack at his blond friend and went back on the road.

"Anyone cares for something to drink? I have a friend who sells alcohol without an ID" Kiba said

"Are you paying?" Shino asked

"I have money you snail!" the brunet responded feigning indignation.

"Then how come you never pay me what you owe me?"

"Here" he gave him a 5 Ryo bill "we're even"

"I lent you 50 bucks"

"EVEN. So, what about those drinks?"

"I don't know, what do you think guys?" Naruto asked trying to get the people on the back involved.

"Troublesome"

"Sure"

"But you can't get wasted" Shino spoke again "I'm not gonna carry your ass back to your house and explain to your sister why is her underage brother drunk out of his ass on a school night" Shino reprimanded. Most of the persons presents gawked (or in some cases, raised an eyebrow, yawned or did nothing at all) at the large amount of words that came out of his mouth and at the tone he was using.

Kiba rolled his eyes "I know that, mom"

The Inuzuka took a turn and a little while later they pulled over a drive-through in a shady looking convenience store. Once in view Kiba greeted the man, who didn't seem to particularly know him. Just after ordering enough beer to get them all in a not very convenient state and getting the bill, the brunet spoke back to his friend.

"Oi, Shino, can I borrow those five bucks I paid you?"

The bug lover (who was still wearing sunglasses even though it was already dark) just sighed resigned and handed over the money "Is that all you need?"

"Yup, wait no, one more Ryo"

Once Kiba had gotten all the stuff, he passed the things to Naruto who immediately distributed the goods.

"Thanks man! See you later" Kiba said to the guy who effectively hadn't asked for an ID or anything of the sorts. The guy lazily waved at them and they got back on the road.

"Kiba, where do you know that guy from?" Naruto asked Kiba as he opened his bottle.

"From, you know, he sells alcohol without an ID"

"O~k"

All the while Sasuke was aware of the way Naruto interacted with Shino. He could see whatever it was that they had, it wasn't as strong as what he shared with the blond; still, there was something between them that annoyed him.

They didn't act like they were a couple, it was most like good friends; Kiba was absolutely involved in every conversation, it was easier for Naruto to talk to the Inuzuka than with the bug boy, still and even though his serious demeanor, Shino participated actively in all the topics of their conversation, he didn't have to be forced into it; some of the crazy anecdotes the blond and their driver were so animatedly telling them were so ridiculous, that Sasuke thought no sane person would do anything like it, at least he wouldn't, but Shino did.

It was like Shino, Naruto and Kiba were always in the same page.

He could remember a couple of occasions in which he was dragged into Naruto's crazy adventures when they were younger. He would have fun, but he would do it just to please Naruto to a certain extent, not really because he had wanted to.

It was hard to face this reality, in which Shino was not so easily dismissed as a minor threat, since the Aburame was the one holding the hand of his… what was Naruto to him anyways?

He didn't want to accept that they were just friends, but they weren't anything else… they weren't best friends, like he could have said in the past. He didn't even thought they could go back, not after all that had happened.

Was it the same for Naruto when he started going out with Gaara? Did he feel the same way?

Gaara.

Without him, all of this wouldn't be happening, and honestly, he didn't even know if that was a good thing or a bad thing anymore.

He was gently reminded of the weight on his lap by the quiet movement of the redhead, he was probably just adjusting himself, since it was rather awkward to ride the entire day on someone else's lap trying not to make any kind of contact.

Sasuke had been so busy with his rage and sulking to even notice his boyfriend's weird behavior. Even though they were never in particularly good terms, the Sabaku never had any sort of problem with physical contact, quite the opposite. Sasuke was pretty certain he did it to annoy him most of the times, but still. In any ordinary day, Gaara would be sitting very comfortably in his lap, even if it was very apparent that he was pissed off, like he was at the moment.

Also, Gaara hadn't spoken at all, not to make any crude remarks about Naruto or them or anything, he was almost positive the redhead's face expression hadn't even changed since he got into the car and he actually looked rather upset.

It was probably because Kakashi caught him red handed, even though he had no right to be pissed at that. It was probably Gaara's way to cope with the fault, to turn it around and make Sasuke the guilty one. It was stupid but more likely true. But he didn't really care about that. He wanted Gaara to be in as much discomfort as he was. So he shifted his foot in a way that could very well make the ride positively uncomfortable to Gaara.

The redhead scowled but said nothing.

He wasn't sure he wanted to go all out on Gaara in front all the people in the truck, but he was aching to at freaking least smack his boyfriend. Or punch him.

He drank on his beer, finishing it fast and picking up another one.

The teenagers continued to ride around town, since they could never agree on staying at one place.

An hour later most of the drinks they had gotten were gone, courtesy of one angsty Uchiha and a brunet who couldn't keep his word. Most of the others had drunk one or two beers, except for Naruto who could easily take third place on who was the drunkest. Well he'd also had three, but he had low alcohol tolerance, so yeah. Drunkenness. Gaara still had his first bottle in his hands and it was still full.

Shino made Kiba pull over at a convenience store where he had intended to take the keys from dog lover and drive himself, since he didn't want to die in a car crash just because some idiot couldn't hold his drinks.

Things had played much smoother in his mind though; they argued until one pissed off Aburame had gotten tired of dog boy's drunken bullshit and had tackled him to the ground and attempted to take the keys by force. Naruto had started to cheer on them, Shikamaru had said it was troublesome, Sasuke was amused and started cheering on Kiba once things got violent, it was at that point when everyone else minus Gaara separated them and Shikamaru got Kiba to render the keys.

Shino got behind the wheel and they decided to change seats, since Naruto and Kiba were already acting stubborn; they decided to go to the other park, the one with the lake, so that the Inuzuka could prove to the blond that it was way cooler than the park with the waterfalls.

In reality both parks were extremely dull, but it wasn't like there was anywhere more interesting to go on a school night.

Once they got there they were convinced by Naruto to play 'It'. They were running like idiots all around one of the clearings in the park, with the exception of Gaara and Shikamaru, who were soon joined by Chouji and then Sasuke and Shino. Naruto and Kiba kept running and laughing after each other.

Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto laugh. He'd like it ever since he could remember. It made him feel at peace with himself and with the world. He liked how Naruto seemed to manage to make things lighter and scare the darkness away.

He loved Naruto. Ever since he could remember, he did.

He looked to his right. Gaara was significantly different. Sasuke couldn't remember what was it that he felt the first time he saw the redhead. He couldn't remember how he got engaged in the bet.

He could painfully remember being about to lose to Neji once again and then suddenly to have won. He remembered being happy about it, but through it all he couldn't remember Gaara's face. He didn't know if his boyfriend had been happy or sad, his gestures, his words. Nothing. Just his own smugness and satisfaction that he'd gotten the prize. And what a fucked up prize it was.

And now, all he felt when he saw the redhead was disgust. Cause he had been fooled in the end. Because he was no winner, he had no prize. He felt as though Neji would let him have Gaara as consolation, as some fucking consolation prize that they both shared.

Sasuke was never good at sharing. Neither was the Hyuuga, for that matter.

It angered the Uchiha knowing that Gaara was a pawn of his arch enemy. It angered him to no end knowing that this guy on his side was blatantly and deliberately out to get him. To make a fool out of him.

It angered him so fucking much.

He got up, yanked Gaara from his upper arm and dragged him away. No, he was not going to make a scene in front of everybody, but he wasn't going to be the laughing stuck of those idiots anymore. No way. And he wasn't going to wait a second longer, he'd had enough.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!? Let go of me NOW!" Gaara growled as he managed to slid off Sasuke's grip "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"We need to have a little talk and I'm not doing it in front of them" Sasuke hissed.

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere, you need to talk? Fine, let's talk right here"

"Gaara…" The raven hissed warningly.

"What?" the redhead said rising his voice in anger "If you have to say something, just fucking say it, you don't need to give me the bullshit"

"Why the fuck do you get so worked up? Is it because you blew your 'cover'? Because it's pretty obvious now that you're the Hyuuga's fucking whore?"

At this point, the rest of the guys who had gathered near them to see what was happening, were dispersed by Shikamaru, being Naruto and the Nara the only ones who stayed behind, close enough to interfere if things got bad, but far enough as to not be prying.

"Watch your words, Uchiha" Gaara said threateningly.

"Why the fuck should I? It's not a lie. Think I didn't notice? After all this time, for God sakes, you weren't even trying to hide it."

"So what's it to you? Are you gonna tell me you fucking care now?"

"Not about you"

Gaara laughed bitterly "I fucking know that, I know all about it, Sasuke, think you two assholes were fooling me?" he said referring to the bet "So what did you expect? My undying love and devotion? What the fuck do you want from me?"

Sasuke was surprised for a moment as his eyes widened for a fraction, he never really thought about Gaara knowing about the bet. He allowed his anger to be reigning emotion once more to put an end to the confrontation "I want you to stay the fuck away from me" he ground out.

"Done" Gaara said in a low voice as he walked past the Uchiha.

Sasuke stood were he was, his clenched fists shaking. It felt like it hadn't been enough he had the right to be mad, but why did he feel guilty?

Naruto jogged up to them, going after the redhead, and offering Sasuke a confused passing glance. As he reached his friend he asked "What's going on?"

He was met by an angry voice and glaring face "Leave me alone"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at Gaara as he walked away. Maybe it was best if he talked to him later.

Sasuke went over to Naruto, looking back to see Shikamaru talking on the phone and the other guys gathering again. Naruto looked at the raven, "Hey, what happened?"

"Guess you can say we broke up, in a less than friendly way" he shrugged, though he was far from careless.

"What? Why? I mean, I'm sure you can work things out, right? Gaara can be a little stubborn."

"No. It's not like that." The raven shook his head "We really are done" he sighed "it's over."

Naruto looked genuinely concerned "Sucks to hear that, I'm here if you need to talk"

"I do" Sasuke said all too quickly "I need to talk with you, but not here"

"Yeah, ok." The blond nodded "Let's go back, I think we've all had enough fun for the day."

"Yeah" Sasuke said, a small smile trying to creep into his features resulting only in a small twitch, he was still upset after all.

"Naruto?!" both boys snapped their heads to where the voice came from, Kiba was trying to get their attention "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Naruto responded "Come on, let's go" he told his companion and they made their way silently towards their comrades. Once reunited Naruto announced "We need to go get Gaara"

"Don't bother, he won't come with us." Shikamaru said "I just talked to his sister, she'll come get him"

Everyone nodded and they decided to go back home. It had been a long day.

_**==Party Pooper==**_

Gaara walked, the bigger part of him feeling incredibly mad, annoyed, and every other unpleasant feeling there is. The other part, unbelievable relieved. He walked until the voices of his friends disappeared and he couldn't see anyone anymore.

He walked until where he thought it was safe for him to relax a little; he felt like he needed to keep his guard up with those people all the time, it was tiresome. 'FUCK' he took out his cell phone and dialed to the only person he wasn't afraid to ask for help, the one he wasn't afraid to show himself to, the one he felt as though he could confide in.

"What now?" was the greeting voice on the other end, it sounded extremely annoyed, more so than usual. He chose to ignore this, Neji was always like that and he needed to focus on his current problem.

"I broke up with Sasuke"

There was a long pause. Gaara didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't fucking giggles. To make it more accurate, he wasn't expecting there to be fucking _female_ giggles, and a share of hushed _voices_ asking the Hyuuga to hang up and go back to _God knows what_. Gaara's fist shook and he refrained from gagging as he waited for his response.

"So what?"

Gaara blinked "I'm at the park, the one by Oto Highway, come get me" he _ordered_. Jealousy taking over him like poison, the rest of his problems be damned.

Neji let out an exasperated sigh "You really bother me, get someone else to be your fucking nanny, I'm done with you" and with that he hung up.

Gaara stared at his phone; he didn't realize he'd stopped walking. A million different thoughts racing through his head but nothing stuck. He was so shocked he couldn't even think about how he'd get back to his house or anything else. All he could do was stare at his phone, his chest feeling empty and at the same time heavy. He'd lost.

The phone started vibrating and ringing in his hand, pulling him out of his reverie, but the name on the screen was not the one he'd hoped for.

"What?" he said in a low raspy voice, he couldn't help but to sound _defeated_.

"Go to the front gate, I'm picking you up" came the voice of his sister. He didn't answer and the call ended.

_**==omnomnom==**_

Everyone walked over to the parking lot, towards the truck. Naruto and Sasuke stayed a little behind, Shino looked back, seemingly unaffected by it. He nodded to Naruto and the blond saw as he said something to the rest of the guys and they walked a little faster, giving him and Sasuke a little privacy.

The Uchiha noticed too, he took Naruto's hand and lead him off the road; he stopped when he was sure they were out of sight.

"I'm sorry"

Naruto stared at his friend in surprise, but he knew what it meant "It's fine"

"No, it isn't" Sasuke said shaking his head "God, I'm such an idiot, I messed everything up"

"Look don't beat yourself up, things happen for a reason, maybe it wasn't meant to be, who knows, maybe you guys will fix it" Sasuke stared hard at Naruto.

"I'm not talking about Gaara, I'm talking about you" Naruto's eyes widened but he said nothing. "If I wasn't such a fool I could be with you right now, wouldn't I? I'm so sorry" he brought Naruto's hand up to his face and kissed it.

"Sasuke, I-"

"I love you" Sasuke blurted out, Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise, he stood there as if trying to say something but the words never came out. Sasuke smiled bitterly "Is it too late?"

Naruto looked down, he wanted to say yes, but it seemed like a lie. And if he said no, he'd be doing no different than what Sasuke had done to him "It's not fair."

"I know" Sasuke said, "I know, but I can make it right, God, just please give me the chance to make it right" he pleaded, he lifted Naruto's chin gently with his free hand "Please?" he closed the gap between them, his lips meeting the blond's softer ones, eyes closed and heart swelling with hope, cause Naruto kissed back.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

**Author****'****s notes:**

WAAAAAAAAAAAH THIS IS SO LAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyhow, it's been so long! Will anyone even read this???? D:

Anyways, I thought updating this would be cheaper and less painful than getting pierced or tattooed, GOD I WAS SO WRONG! I don't like this chapter, not at all. That's why it took so long! D:

There are a lot of things in this story that I don't like anymore, but I will try to make it minimal instead of changing it, cause it's not all that important anyways (It is! T-T I'm just lazy, waaah!), oh well.

I realize that last paragraph sounds like (or at least reminds me of) a fic called "It's the way HE makes you fall in love", don't remember the author, but you should all read it.

This is unbetaed, cause I'm lazy and I'm so tired I feel like I'm floating. .

I didn't post right away, I did check on the half asleep mistakes and stuff, don't guarantee anything though o.o

I should contact my beta again...

K, so, Cuttlefish, there you have it. Now I can go back to my peaceful slumber.

See you sometime before I die (hopefully that will be in less than two years this time).

Happy 999 everyone XD


End file.
